


Just Like Her Mom

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [79]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, also yes the cat is named after the ramones 😌✨, bruv. babies doe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr promtp: Hello hello hello for the children prompts could I please have: Little one chasing down the pet to rest their head on them and hold them tight and the last one anout dress up THANK YOU SO MUCH
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 19





	Just Like Her Mom

Elide was in the front room, gently basking in the warm, Sunday afternoon sun as she sketched a new design. 

Lorcan had to go into the shop today for a touch-up appointment, so it was just her and Stella Luna, who was around the house somewhere. 

Life was a little hectic at the moment. The wedding was two weeks away and it was the busy season for both Lorcan’s tattoo parlour and Elide’s boutique, but they made it work. 

She lost herself in her sketch until she heard scuffling upstairs and decided to go check it out. Elide got to the top of the stairs and saw a black, furry and blurry flash streak by her. 

“Ramona!” cried a sweet voice. Elide choked on her laugh when she saw her five-year old run out of her bedroom. Or well, she was _trying_ to run quickly, but Stella, dressed in what appeared to be Elide’s clothes from when she spent her nights and weekends in grungy punk culbs _and_ her old Doc Marten’s. 

They were way too big for her and she could barely walk without tripping as she desperately chased after her cat. “Come back here!”

Stella raced right past her mother and scooped her kitty up, holding the black feline tightly. “Why did you run away, Ramona? That’s not very nice,” she admonished her pet. 

“Stella Luna, what is happening?” Elide inquired, leaning against the wall. 

Stella froze and slowly turned around, her cheeks aflame. “Hi, Mommy.” 

“Hi, baby. Cute outfit.” 

Stella frowned and looked down, muttering quietly, “I wanted to look like you when you were young. You know, a long long long _long_ time ago.” 

Elide chuckled and tried not to be offended. Afterall, she’d had Stella when she was only twenty to Lorcan’s twenty two. “Don’t you have your own Doc’s?” 

“Yeah, well, but- yours look so much cooler!” she lamented, cuddling Ramona as she sat on the floor and Elide stepped over to join her. “Yours are all scuffed up and stuff. Mine are so _clean_.” Stella said that as if it were a horrid thing. “When will mine look like that?” 

“I promise you, darling, very very soon,” Elide swore, hugging her daughter and dropping a kiss onto her head. 

Later that night, when Lorcan had arrived home after Stella had been put to bed, his appointment having run later than expected, Elide hummed as he kissed her hello. “You know something, Salvaterre?” 

“What?” 

“Your daughter is punk as fuck.” 

“Just like her mom.” 


End file.
